Gir's Puppy Love
by Gir'sLover
Summary: It's about Gir and his search for love, but will he find it in dogs? *Warning: Fluff in later chapters* and dogs being mean to Gir alert! R/R ^-^
1. Gir wants love, where's Gir gonna get lo...

Hello! I'm back. –Scary music- Anyway this time I have a GIR one! My last one (Love and War Within was a blow out so I'm going to try a new kind of story! FLUFF! This is about Gir and his experience with love. (It's much like Zim's with Tak) a bagillion thanks to Jhs Rockerbaby (Look for some of her fics) she gave me the idea and has helped me out A LOT!  
  
Gir sat on the couch watching the same old scary monkey show, when Zim pounds on the door, "GIR OPEN THIS DOOR!" Gir looks at the door then back at the screen, he hesitates, then finally opens the door. Zim walks in with a round ball of pink fur in his hands scowling at Gir. Gir looked at the ball of unknown fuzz then back at Zim.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Zim smiled, "This, Gir, is a dog. The human neighbors aren't buying your disquise much nowadays so I thought if you spent time with a real dog maybe you'd learn something." Zim glared at the TV for a moment before dropping the fur ball onto the floor and picking up the remote, "And no TV. I want you to concentrate fully on this, filthy mass of meat and fur. GET IT?" Gir nodded slightly weeping at the abrupt end of his monkey show. Zim proceeded down to his lab. Gir put on his doggy outfit, walked over to the mass and tapped it slightly, "Hello?"  
  
Out of the fur sprouts a head, then four legs and begins to walk around totally ignoring Gir. Gir keeps his eye on it trying to see what it's gonna do. He looked around and decided to approach it, 'Hi. What's your name." The pink poodle looks at Gir and growls. Gir jumps with excitement, "WOW! My name is giiiiiiiir too! What'dya know?" The poodle growls again and steps back from him. Gir felt hurt. In an attempt to be nice he decided to express his feelings, "I love you Giiiiiiir." The dog begins to bark loudly. Gir jumps back and decides to keep his distance. He decided to go to bed and just try again tomorrow. He curled up on the couch and began sleeping soundly. In the middle of the night He was shaken awake by something pushing him. He landed with soft thud on the floor. He looked up to see the poodle had pushed him off. He decided to go to the other side. When he got there he was meet by the poodle, again, being pushed off. Tears began to well in his eyes as he decided to sleep on the floor that night.  
  
He woke up the next morning by barking. The poodle was after Zim now. She was barking at him and he was waving his hands at it trying to get it to leave him alone. Gir does his first instincts, turning to red mode he approached the dog with sterness, "Leave him alone!" Gir pointed at the dog to distrat it long enough for Zim to slip out the door unharmed. Before he knew it the dog had ahold of his Dog outfit and the sleeve was ripped off. He scampered away hurt and sad. He loved this dog why was it so mean to him. "Maybe," He thought, "It just wants a present. Presents make me happy!" Gir rummaged through some old stuff of Zim's to find a nice present for his loved one. He finally found an old pie in the fridge. He loved this pie but he was convinced that if he made a new friend the pie would be worth it.  
  
Gir slowly approached the puppy who was sleeping on the couch as usual. Gir couldn't hold in his exciment any longer. He held up the pie and shouted, "SURPRISE I LOVE YOU!" The dog jumped to a start and began to growl. Gir looked around nervouse, "Do you not like pir? I can make you a taco- ahhhhh!" Gir was running around the dog attached to his nose screaming. He shook his head of the dog and ran out of the room crying and hiding in a closet the rest of that day.  
  
Zim returned from skool and found the dog sprawled out on the couch sleeping but Gir was nowhere. He looked around and called for him 'til he heard Gir in the closet rustling around. He opened it and saw Gir teary- eyed and cuddling with a teddy bear that was missing one eye, "I don't wanna love the doggy." He sniffed looking at Zim once more tiem before bursting into tears. Zim sighed maybe a different type of dog would work. Tomorrow he would find a better breed for hi little Gir.  
  
He he. Sorry it's not exactly the best beginning for Gir but lets see if the next dog will work out better. Next chapter up soon and I garuntee That chapter will have Gir Fluff's GALORE! Only… not with another dog?!?! 


	2. Gir tries agian *good luck gir*

Hello! Chapter two up now! He he. So far Gir has had a bad run-in with what he thought was supposed to be love. So Zim thought he'd give it another shot. Review please.  
  
Gir sat on the curb, heartbroken waiting for his second chance to come home with Zim. He sighed and looked at the sunset. He saw Zim walking from down the street, this time the ball of fur was jumping all over him licking him and wagging it's little tail. Gir put his hands together in front of him and went, "awww." Zim was to busy with the little runt to notice Gir waiting for him. He ran into the house after Zim eager this time to play with the little fur-face.  
  
"Gir! Come over here I got this dog it's driving me nuts take it already!" Gir smiled and held out his hands. The little dog took one look at him and pounced on him covering him with kissys and jumping on him and wagging his tail. Gir laughed at the love. He liked this dog a lot better. Zim sneered, "That's Madison, she's a York-thing terrier, or whatever. Play with it and be happy!" Zim walked down to the lab to give them some private time.  
  
Gir looked at the puppy that was crouched on the floor looking up at Gir. He bent over to pet it and it immediately rolled over wanting a belly rib. Gir giggled and rubbed her belly. Her little leg kicked in response. After two hours of petting and hellos. Gir looked at the puppy, "I love you!" The dog looked at him with it' head tilted and her ears drooped staring questiongly at Gir. Gir looked away hurt. Madison saw Gir's sadness and approached him carefully. She licked his hand in apology and looked at him sad. He smiled a grabbed Maddi for a hug.  
  
Madison loved to play. She would get a ball in her mouth and she would jump on your hand and then jump back teasing you with the ball. After hours of playing they decided to go to sleep. Gir lay on the couch and curled up alone until he felt a small nuzzle against his arm. He turned around and saw Madison. She crawled over his tummy and settled down next to his chest and feel fast asleep. Gir smiled and wrapped his arm around Madison and fell asleep.  
  
Zim woke up the next morning and got ready for skool. He was frustrated; the computer didn't work well yesterday. He noisily made his way through the kitchen. Madison, obviously happen to see him, covered him in kisses and squatted on the floor in a ceremonial pee. Zim eyed the ball and grumbled pushing it to the side and proceeding out the door. Madison took one look outside and ran, to where they don't know, but in a flash she was gone, runaway. Zim frowned, now what? What is he going to tell Gir? He sighed and figured best not wake him he didn't want a sad AND grumpy Gir. He walked to school not giving it a second thought all day.  
  
Gir woke up and stretched. He put his arm to his side but didn't feel Madison. He opened one eye and surveyed the room. He sat up and walked around the house, "Madysan, madysan. Where are you?" after a while he was sad again. Another one left him. Maybe love wasn't for him. He sulked the rest of that day trying to figure out what he did wrong.  
  
Zim came home and found Gir on the couch, no TV on, any food, just there. Zim frowned figuring out he knew about Madison. He sat by Gir and put his arm around him sympathetically. Gir threw into a fit of tears and snuggled Zim. Zim sighed and got an idea, although he loathed the methods to pull it off. He sent Gir to wash his doggy suit of the smelly tears and made his way to the phone. Gir walked of sadly and Zim picked up the phone and dialed, "…. Operator…. yeah I need a number…. Last name? … Membrane"  
  
Heheh I'm gonna stop there! Hehe *Warning! This will not I repeat will not be a DAGR okyday? It will not be Gir a Dib and no robot love… at least not in this fic. Hehe review please. Trust me Gir will have a happy ending! 


	3. DO WHAT?!?! YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!?!

Hello again! Here's the third chapter and as I promised, no DAGR. Read and review afterwards!!!  
  
The phone rang and Zim waited impatiently for someone, anyone to pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Zim grinned; he could recognize Dib's voice at the other end, "Dib?"  
  
"… ZIM?!?! What do YOU want!! Why on Earth are you calling me!?" Zim listening for a moment soaking in this, less than warm, greeting, "DIB! You Earth-Monkey I wouldn't call you if I wasn't TOTALLY Desperate! This isn't for me it's for Gir, as much as I loathe you I believe you have what I need to fix my dilemma…. GIVE ME!"  
  
"WHAT?!?! What do I have that you want! You're not getting a DIME from me and No way I'm letting your touch any machinery in this household!!!"  
  
Zim growled, "Dib-human! We have a dance coming up and I need your sister!"  
  
There was silence on the other end for a good thirty seconds.  
  
"YOU WANT WHAT?!?! NO WAY! I'D NEVER HAND OVER MY SISTER TO YOU SICK TWISTED EXPERIMENTS YOU'RE A FOOL TO ASK ZIM! SHE'S NOT GOIN ANWHERE OR DOING ANYTHNG WITH YOU!"  
  
Zim clenched his fist, "DIB, I told you, it's not for me! Gir's upset and I want your sister to take Gir to that dance to make him happy and keep his mouth shut so I can work in peace! You have no IDEA how IRRITATING this is, so… irritating…"  
  
Dib thought for a moment, "Well… what-NO!"  
  
"PLEASE DIB! I cant stand it I just cant stand another moment of crying and asking 'why this and why that! Love, love, mushy stuff' blah blah blah BIG DEAL! And he cries all the TIME dib please HELP ME! If you don't I'll make him follow YOU around for a week we'll see how YOU like it!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I see your point, "Dib sighed, "This is Gaz we're talking about I'll see what I can do but remember, This-is-GAZ! She might not even go no matter what is say!"  
  
Zim thought for a moment, "Fine! But if she doesn't even if you did try he'll be with you for a WEEK!"  
  
Dib sighed, "Ok fine… er… bye?"  
  
"BYE," Zim screamed as he slammed down the phone and put his hands on his hips. "Hmmm, GIR!! GET IN HERE." Gir sulked his way in the room slowly sitting his little robotic self on the floor, "What do you want?" Zim frowned, he didn't like Gir hyper but all his sadness was just plain depressing. And he had another week of this unless Dib acted fast. Zim hoped this would cheer Gir up… it better.  
  
Dib fiddled with his fingers and walked up to Gaz who already sensed he want her attention. She paused her game and without looking up said, "What's wrong now Dib?"  
  
Dib cleared his throat, "Oh well, uh hi Gaz I just wanted to- you know, talk… and I uh want to ask you… just ask you a little question, well more like a favor, but, yeah, err… ok? It'll only take a sec, heh, please?" Gaz stared at him one eyebrow raised, "Riiiight. What do you want Dib?!" Dib sighed and slapped his hand against his forehead and imagined for a moment walking to school head down frowning, Gir hot on his heels crying and holding on to his trench coat dragging from class to class the home again. HE sighed. Keeping his head down he ask slowly and almost whispering, "I want you to go to the dance with," he thought -there's no way I'll say Gir she'll freak- "a friend of mine." He looked up noticing he lost her attention. She was now playing her GameSlave. Without drawing any attention from it she stated flatly and finally, "I don't do dances."  
  
Dib dropped onto his knees and grabbed her arm, "GAZ PLEASE! You don't understand! The horrible crying, the annoyance, I cant live with it for a week you HAVE TO GO! Please I'll do anything." Gaz looked at him crazily, "WHAT are you talking about?"  
  
Dib fell on his back to the floor and looked up at her and explained the phone call to her. She paused her GameSlave, put her hand to her chin and thought, "Only if YOU get a date first will I go." Dib sat up, "But! I cant are you nuts! No one will go with me." Gaz chuckled, "Looks like you're in a Jam. Call me when you got a girl." Dib sighed a disappointing sigh and left the room.  
  
He walked up to his room and sat on the bed. Only one girl came to mind that he could ask that would be available. He lay back on his bed and curled up into a ball rolling from side to side, "NO, no, no I don't wanna ask her. Aww geez I have to… aww man." He sat up and got ready for bed. Tomorrow at school he has to ask her or else it was Gir for a week.  
  
Hehe I hoped you liked that! R/R and lemme know how you like that. What's Dib gonna do? It'll be interesting I promise. Toddles more up soon hopefully! 


End file.
